Miradas
by Saori-Luna
Summary: 15 viñetas con los momentos más importantes de SeiyaxSaori a través de los ojos de sus protagonistas!
1. Reto

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation.

**MIRADAS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**Mirada No. 1: Reto**

_No podía creerlo, era demasiado! El descaro en sus ojos al mirarme, frente a frente, sin tener en cuenta que yo era superior a él. Por un momento creí ver rasgos de tristeza en esos hermosos ojos cafés._

_¿Triste? Si debería estar feliz porque era mi elegido para jugar! _

_Pero luego, se atrevió a levantar su mano en mi contra (en su defensa!, escuché decir muy en el fondo de mi mente a la voz de mi conciencia)_

_¡¿Cómo se atreve?!_

_Y luego llega mi abuelo a regañarme por haber lastimado a Jabú._

_Todo es su culpa!_

_Nadie desprecia a Saori Kido. Esto significa la guerra!_

¿Quién se cree que es?

Sólo porque sea la nieta del viejo Kido no tiene ningún derecho a tratarnos así, como si nos estuviera haciendo un favor al mirarnos con sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

Un momento, ¿dije hermosos?

Debo estar desvariando, el castigo de Tatsumi por desafiar a su señora fue más fuerte de lo acostumbrado.

Y sin embargo, algo en mi interior dice que el enfrentamiento de hoy fue sólo el primero de muchos.

Bien, si Saori quiere guerra, es lo que tendrá!

...

_Miles de sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo cuando Tatsumi me anunció su llegada. Al fin había vuelto! Y sano y salvo!_

_Nerviosa, me inspeccioné en el espejo: el vestido y los guantes cortos se veían bien, pensé. Esperaba que lo suficientemente bien como para que él notara mi cambio._

_Ya no éramos ningunos niños él y yo, y las peleas no podían ser nuestra única forma de comunicarnos._

_Los recuerdos de nuestros enfrentamientos de la infancia pasaban por mi mente mientras bajaba las escaleras y me acercaba al salón._

_Pero esta vez, tenía al destino de mi lado, y ciertamente lo iba a aprovechar para ganar esta vieja disputa._

Pude sentir como mis ojos se abrían un poco más de lo normal al verla entrar al salón. El tiempo había sido amable con Saori y la había convertido en toda una señorita de sociedad. Sin embargo, mi sorpresa no duró mucho; desafortunadamente sólo el exterior había cambiado, y ella seguía siendo una niña caprichosa acostumbrada a salirse con la suya.

Al ver la arrogante calma en sus ojos no pude evitar sentirme atrapado, yo estaba en sus manos y ella lo sabía, y esta vez, a diferencia de cuando éramos niños, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

En ese momento recordé aquel día en el parque en el que ella quiso jugar al caballito; ese día había comenzado nuestra guerra, y el primer enfrentamiento había acabado en empate.

Ahora, ella tenía las de ganar, y yo no tenía más remedio que hacer lo que quisiera.

Pero sólo por esta vez.

Al final sería yo quien ganaría la guerra y con ella habría alcanzado ese reto que me planteé desde chico: hacer que ella estuviera a m altura.

_Al ver la rabia contenida en sus ojos, supe que había ganado este encuentro._

_Sin embargo, aún no había ganado la guerra ni había alcanzado el reto más importante de mi vida: convencerlo que estaba de su lado, y ponerlo del mío._

**Continuará.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Debo estar terminando "Matrimonio por Conveniencia", lo sé! Pero después de ver el final de Saint Seiya Omega estas viñetas vinieron a mi mente, siempre es tan hermosa la forma como ellos se miran! Como dije en mi estado de FB, "Miradas" estará conformado por 15 viñetas, donde recorreremos los momentos más importantes para los fans de Seiya&Saori a través de los ojos de sus protagonistas! Esta primera viñeta está ambientada entre dos momentos claves: El incidente del caballito en la infancia de la pareja, y el reencuentro al regresar Seiya a Japón con la armadura de Pegaso, mostrados en los capítulos 42 y 2 de la serie, respectivamente. Pueden encontrar las imágenes de las que nace este capítulo en mi blog! Hasta la próxima!


	2. Verguenza

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation.

**MIRADAS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**Mirada No. 2: Vergüenza**

_Fueron sólo unos segundos en los cuales pude vislumbrar su fuerte cuerpo, moldeado por el entrenamiento, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó para detallarlo. El sonrojo subió a mis mejillas y sólo pude desviar la mirada. Él, supongo que muy asombrado, cerró su puerta nuevamente y escuché como un pequeño tornado azotaba la habitación. Cuando me dejó entrar finalmente todo relucía de limpio, y no pude evitar sentirme complacida:_

_A él le importaba lo que yo pensara, o por lo menos, era lo suficientemente educado como para no hacerme seguir a mí, una señorita de sociedad, a un lugar desordenado._

_La vergüenza se hizo a un lado cuando recordé a qué venía. Ikki se había convertido en una amenaza para todos, y su venganza amenazaba directamente a Seiya._

_Creía entender el por qué exigía el caballero del Fenix la presencia específica del Pegaso: a pesar de la corta duración del Torneo Galáctico Seiya se había convertido en uno de los candidatos favoritos del público, no sólo por su fuerza la cual era evidente, sino por su buen corazón. _

_El poder de este buen corazón apareció de nuevo cuando sus ojos se iluminaron al hablar de Shiryu y sentí de nuevo esa vergüenza cuando mis palabras fueron malinterpretadas. _

_Un sabor agridulce bajó por mi garganta mientras salía de aquella casa. ¿De qué forma podría demostrarle que yo no era la niña egoísta que él pensaba? Pensé que había sido muy evidente al decirle que me preocupaba por él, pero al parecer no había sido asi.*_

_Qué pena…_

Vergüenza

No puedo sentir más que eso, ya que todo lo que he hecho para recuperar la armadura de oro ha sido en vano.

Primero Ikki, ahora estos extraños enemigos que vienen del Santuario.

No puedo evitar pensar en Marín, ¿ estará bien?, ¿acaso tendré que luchar contra ella en algún momento?

Sin entender muy bien cómo, hemos quedado en bandos opuestos, y todo porque en algún momento decidí estar con ella.

Con Saori.

A pesar que al llegar a Japón no hicimos sino pelear como en los viejos tiempos, poco a poco nos hemos hecho aliados. Aunque no comprendo bien su causa, sé que ella sólo buscará lo mejor para todos, y creo que la armadura estará mejor en sus manos que en las de estas personas a quienes no les importa tomar petroleros y amenazar el bienestar del planeta por obtener sus fines.

Esto lo confirmé el día de hoy, al verla lanzar sus joyas al mar. Esta no es la chica con la que crecí, de alguna forma, ella ha cambiado.

Esta idea había dado vueltas en mi cabeza desde ese día en que me visitara en mi habitación. Por los dioses, creo que jamás había sentido tanta vergüenza en mi vida.

Ni tanta confusión.

Eso me recuerda, debo comentárselo a Shiryu ahora que ya regresó, seguro que él podrá ayudarme.

Sus ojos brillando mientras me decía que se preocupaba por mí, me dejaron por completo fuera de base.

Y ahora cuando nos dice que se preocupa más por el bienestar del grupo que por la armadura, no puedo evitar confundirme más.

Tal y como le dije, sus palabras nos llenaron de esperanza, confianza en que podremos alcanzar nuestra meta.

Pero en mi caso particular, sus palabras me llenaron de seguridad.

Seguridad en que cuando todo esto acabe las cosas serán diferentes entre nosotros.

Y ya no habrá más vergüenza.

**Continuará.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Debo decir que ya no estoy segura de que esta historia vaya a tener 15 viñetas, las nuevas miradas de la segunda temporada de Saint Seiya Omega me están matando! Las miradas se encuentran ambientadas en el capítulo 10 (para Saori) y el capítulo 19 (para Seiya), el mosaico correspondiente se encuentra en el blog :D Un saludo muy especial para todas las fangirleras del SxS en FB: Fletshgguer, Pilar Nova, Fuego V S, L' Fleur Noir, Suki90 y Princesa Saiyajin, y en Kate Goddess y Liluel Azul!

*No Saori, sí fuiste muy evidente, TODOS NOS DIMOS CUENTA… menos Seiya… es tan lento el pobre!


	3. Confianza

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada y licenciado por Toei Animation.

**MIRADAS**

**Por Saori-Luna**

**Mirada No. 3: Confianza**

"_Seiya, confío en ti"_

_Frente a nosotros, un alto precipicio; alrededor dos caballeros de plata, y sobre nosotros, las estrellas, las hermosas estrellas que nos guardan y protegen._

_Y en lo único en que pude pensar es en que si estaba a su lado, podía dar por sentado que nada estaría mal nunca, ya que a pesar que en esos momentos estábamos siendo amenazados, lo único que podía sentir era sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y el calor de su mirada que hacía que me olvidara de todo lo demás._

_Por un segundo fugaz me imaginé besando esos labios que estaban tan cerca y ahora que lo tengo inconsciente frente a mí, la tentación vuelve con más fuerza. _

_Y cuando estoy a punto de ceder, ella aparece. No sé quién sea, sólo que parece conocer a Seiya de antaño._

_Una sensación amarga se revuelve en mi estómago, ¿son acaso celos?_

_No lo sé, y en estos momentos no me importa mucho._

_Sólo sé que he confiado en él y que este es el momento para demostrarle que puede confiar en mí._

_Porque esa confianza es lo que hace arder mi cosmos._

_Porque esa confianza es la base de mi amor._

"Yo soy un caballero"...

…"El deber de un caballero es proteger a Athena"

… "Saori, ¿acaso te importaría que nos jugáramos el todo por el todo?"

El recuerdo de estas frases resuena entre mis pensamientos mientras miro el blanco techo de la habitación del hospital.

Tengo sentimientos encontrados frente a esta última batalla: por un lado la tranquilidad de que pude rescatarla y cumplí con mi deber de caballero, pero por el otro algo aún más fuerte, la emoción que siento vibrar en mis venas cuando recuerdo el suave tacto de su piel contra la mía.

Por un momento dejo mi mente vagar y pensar en que esa última frase podría tener otro significado; ella confía en mí lo suficiente como para permitirme arriesgar nuestras vidas en un precipicio, ¿pero será suficiente para poder acercarme a ella un poco más?

Esta emoción que siento me dice que sí, y se mezcla con imágenes borrosas donde la siento cada vez más cerca de mí, para luego alejarse abruptamente.

No puedo evitar pensar en que algo allí debió ser diferente.

No puedo evitar desear que algo lo hubiera sido.

No puedo evitar soñar con que algo lo será.

Y esa confianza en un futuro mejor es lo que hace arder mi cosmos de nuevo, pensando en enfrentar una nueva batalla.

Confiando en que al final algo cambiará.

**Continuará.**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: "El ardiente cosmos del amor" en el capítulo 30 fue lo que inicio toda esta locura fangirlesca, aunque en retrospectiva ya se hubieran mostrado otras cosas entre esta hermosa pareja. Este capítulo va para las chicas de "Saint Seiya – Unión fanfickera" y a continuación un extra, a petición de Nancy: "La mirada de Shaina" xD!

"esta dama es una princesa y representa algo muy preciado para mí"

"**En ese momento sentí como la ira corría por mis venas, yo había venido a Oriente por la revancha, y ahora me encontraba con un Seiya al que no le interesaba del todo pelear, sino poner en primer lugar a esa chica a salvo.**

**Hasta el momento, mi cabeza dudaba entre las dos opciones que tenía. Ahora, la respuesta es indudable: Tengo que matarlo.**

**No me importa mandarlo al infierno, con tal y lo separe de esa chica.**

**Con tal de no volver a ver esa mirada, rebosante de confianza, en la que se absorbían el uno al otro, sin importarles los enemigos a su alrededor, ni el precipicio frente a ellos.**

**Seiya es mío.**

**Y ninguna mocosa rica me lo va a ganar."**


End file.
